


Troubles In Paradise

by KuroKitten



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKitten/pseuds/KuroKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin comes into work sporting quite a large bruise on his cheek, Geoff is not really all that concerned. Gavin manages to get himself hurt all the time… but when he overhears the one who caused it was Ryan… Now he’s more than a little concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubles In Paradise

Geoff was the first one into the office this morning, having had no British idiot to try and drag out of bed, and demand to get ready. That was Ryan’s problem to deal with this morning. Ever since Ryan and Gavin had begun dating, Gavin had been spending more and more time at Ryan’s home, and while Geoff did miss having someone to mess around with in the afternoons after work, he certainly didn’t miss having to wake up the mingy little prick. 

He greeted his fellow Achievement Hunters, barely looking up from his computer where he was playing a round of peggle while he waited, and was not in the least surprised when it was Gavin and Ryan that came in last. 

"Geez Gavin, what happened to you," Geoff heard Michael ask as the two walked in the door. Pausing his game, he swiveled his chair around to see that Gavin was sporting one hell of a bruise on his cheek, any higher and he would have had quite a shiner. Now of course Gavin was known to have a few bruises on him in various places, because not only was he clumsy, he tended to get into quite a few play fights with Michael, and Geoff himself. So Geoff wasn’t all that concerned. 

He didn’t even catch how he got it, as Gavin began to ramble off about it to Michael, as they all began getting their systems ready for a Minecraft Lets Play. It wasn’t until lunch that Geoff found out just who had given him the bruise. 

He was walking up the stairs to speak with Gus, when he overheard Gavin and Barbara talking near the coffee maker. 

"Ya, I wasn’t doing what I was supposed to, and ‘BAM’ Ryan hit me." As soon as the words left Gavin’s mouth, Geoff stood still on the stairs. He couldn’t have heard that right. Ryan might have been a bigger man with muscles, and a little kill happy in games, but he wouldn’t hurt a fly, let alone Gavin. "I’m sure it was an accident, maybe I’ll just say I fell down the stairs." Geoff took a large breath holding it, trying to count to ten. Ryan was beating on Gavin, his son for intents and purposes. 

Ryan was a dead man when Geoff found him. He was going to rip his throat out with his bare hands and choke him with it. Gavin could be annoying at times, and even Geoff had wrestled with him, but never once did anyone hit Gavin in a way that was purely malicious. And now that Geoff heard someone had, he would make damned sure no one ever did it again. 

By the time he had come down the stairs, Gavin and Barb were gone. So Geoff began his search. First he checked the Achievement Hunter office, not seeing them, and not even stopping when Jack asked him what was wrong that he looked like smoke was about to come out of his ears. Sensing something was wrong, Jack decided to trail Geoff, not even needing to trail behind, because Geoff was completely focused on whatever, or whoever he was searching for. 

Taking a quick peek outside revealed that Ryan’s car was still there, so they hadn’t left yet. And at this point, the last place to look was back where Ryan’s desk was. So as he flung open the doors, he was met with a sight that really didn’t help his anger. He found Ryan all right, and Gavin as well. Ryan had a grip on Gavin’s shirt collar, and one arm pulled back ready to punch, Gavin looking to be cowering, and trying to protect his face. 

Next thing anyone knew, Geoff had charged, and tackled Ryan to the ground, making him drop Gavin back onto his feet. 

"You son of a bitch! You’re going to be dead as dicks when I get done with you, you piece of shit!" Ryan had his arms up, as Geoff got ready to pulverize the man below him. He wanted to massacre his face so bad, he wouldn’t even be able to raise that stupid eyebrow without being in pain. Yet just as he was about to deliver punch after punch, Jack had him, holding his arms back, while he could hear Gavin squawking about something in the back. 

"Geoff, what the hell are you doing," Jack asked, watching as Gavin went to help Ryan up, watching Geoff like he had gone insane. 

"That motherfucker hit Gavin! I heard Gavin talking about it, said Ryan hit him for no good reason!" Geoff struggled to get out Jack’s grip, but now that others had come to see what was going on, Blaine was also there helping keep him restrained. And while he might have been able to get away from just Jack, Jack and Blaine was another story. "He was about to do it again before I stopped him!"

"Geoff you doughnut!" Geoff looked over, to where Gavin was standing protectively in front of Ryan, looking a mixture between amused and quite annoyed. "He hadn’t meant to hit me." 

"Gavin, it’s not your fault. If he hit you, then said it was an accident, he’s lieing. Abusive people just don’t want to lose their punching bags, isn’t that right Ryan?" Geoff shrugged off Blaine and Jack, still seething, but not about to charge with Gavin standing between himself and Ryan.

"Geoff, I really didn’t mean to-," Ryan began only to be cut off before he could even finish. 

"Shut your cocksucking mouth Ryan. If it weren’t for Jack, you’d be dead as dicks right now." Ryan shut his mouth, putting his hands up in defense, he knew when to keep quiet. He couldn’t exactly explain his case anyway. He was sure anything he said was only going to piss Geoff off more. 

"Perhaps I can shed some light on the situation." Looking over to the voice, Geoff noticed Monty walking over to the group, coming to stand next to Gavin and Ryan. "I was working late last night on some RWBY things, and Gavin and Ryan just happened to be the only two left in the building with me. I wanted to see how a few motions would work, so I asked them to lend a hand. Same as they were doing before you came in Geoff. I needed a larger subject and someone smaller." 

"But you said he hit you because you weren’t doing what you were supposed to," Geoff pointed out, clearly still not letting Ryan off the hook quite yet. 

"Ya, I was faffing about instead of what Monty told me to do, and Ryan accidentally hit me because I wasn’t where I was supposed to be when he moved. Since when has Ryan ever intentionally hurt anyone! Well anyone real that is." Geoff remained silent, the anger slipping from his face, only to be replaced with embarrassment and shame. Looking down to his shoes, feeling more and more like a piece of shit. He didn’t lift his head until a hand rested on his shoulder. Looking up he was met with Ryan, smiling at him.

"It’s fine. I can understand the confusion, and had it been me, I probably would have done the same thing." Geoff sighed, shaking his head.

"I’m sorry Ryan. I was a real dumbass. I should have just asked Gavin what happened, rather then jumping you. At least now you know I wasn’t kidding when you first starting dating and I told you I’d kill you if you hurt him." Ryan laughed, nodding accepting the guilty hug from Geoff. When Ryan moved back, it was Gavin that came over and hugged Geoff tightly.

"Thanks Geoff," Gavin said quietly, hugging his pseudo father. 

"No problem Gav-"

"But don’t go trying to beat up my boyfriend anymore, ok you knob?" Gavin smirked, as he pulled away from the hug. 

"I can’t make any promises," Geoff all but whispered, earning himself a playful punch from the Brit.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of don't even want to post this :T  
> But I took the time to write it, so I will...


End file.
